Otro tipo de vida
by Dan72
Summary: Gabriel no soporta más el cielo por lo que decide cambiar de vida y de mundo convirtiéndose en el dios pagano Loki.
1. Una nueva vida

Había soportado bastante desde que su hermano fue desterrado, Miguel se había hecho más estricto con la disciplina tratando a todos como el general desconsiderado que era, Raphael se dedicó a curar a los heridos y estaba Gabriel.

Paseaba jugando con los novatos y los ángeles más jóvenes intentando alegrarles un poco en los tiempos libres que tenían exigiéndoles incluso a los más pequeños que tomaran las clases de entrenamiento militar, no le gustaba las nuevas reglas pero guardaba todos sus comentarios porque Miguel siempre perdía el control cuando él decía algo.

Siempre suponiendo que seguiría los pasos de Lucifer solo porque él le crio, parecía que ya no confiaban en él y tenía más que pruebas, Miguel observaba constantemente lo que hacía y si no era el caso también Raphael.

Su padre había desaparecido y Miguel estaba a cargo del cielo, no había nadie que le pudiera detener por lo cual Gabriel estaba llegando a su límite con Miguel.

Le regañaba y castigaba por todo, por entrar a la habitación de Lucifer para ordenar un poco el desastre que hizo Miguel, por no querer tomar el entrenamiento militar, por no querer ser mensajero de Miguel, por extrañar a Lucifer.

Estaba cansado y lo único que le lograba hacer algo feliz era ir con los novatos a jugar, les daba algunos dulces y se divertía en los jardines, era relajante ver a los ángeles más jóvenes reír en lugar de mostrar miedo como siempre parecía ser, todos los novatos temían de lo insensible que era Raphael en las consultas médicas o en simples curaciones y simplemente le temían a Miguel.

—¡Gabriel! ¿No se supone que estés en entrenamiento?—pregunto Raphael con los brazos cruzados detrás de él.

—Raphael ¿No se supone que deberías ir a acusarme con Miguel para que él pueda castigarme? Porque no iré a tal estupidez y mucho menos si Miguel es quien da la clase—

Raphael respiro profundamente molesto por la respuesta impertinente del más joven.

—¡No debes dirigirte así a mí!—

El grito causo un relámpago en el cielo haciendo que los novatos que jugaban con Gabriel se asustaran colocándose detrás del mismo, Gabriel le molesto aquello.

—¡Lárgate de aquí Raphael! ¡Asustas a los pequeños y ellos no tienen la culpa de lo insensible que eres!—

Raphael sonrió acercándose a Gabriel aun con los brazos cruzados, Gabriel no se movió usándose de escupo para los más pequeños, tenía voluntad en defenderlos.

—No creas que porque Miguel no está presente tienes derecho de ser irrespetuoso, yo también puedo castigarte—

—Me gustaría ver que lo intentes—

Las nubes grises se acumularon arriba de ellos en muestra del tenso ambiente que estaban formando. Raphael se acercó a Gabriel tomándolo por la muñeca, Gabriel reacciono cuando fue jalado hacia Raphael girándose para torcer el brazo de su hermano mayor, no era más fuerte que Raphael pero podía usar la fuerza del mayor en su contra al menos por un rato para humillarlo y demostrar su punto.

Raphael gruño molesto por aquella humillación, se liberó rápidamente estando frente a Gabriel uno de otro salto arriba suya tirándolo al suelo y golpeándolo con el puño en la cara, Gabriel no lucho, se quedó en el suelo mirando con odio a su hermano mayor mientras sentía la ligera línea de sangre correr por su nariz y labio.

Antes de que se diera cuenta alguien había levantado a Raphael, Gabriel se levantó limpiándose la sangre de la boca y nariz mirando quien le había hecho el favor, como suponía ningún ángel se atrevería a acercarse cuando los arcángeles peleaban por lo cual miro a Miguel frente a ellos, Raphael se había calmado con la llegada del mayor.

—¿¡Por qué la pelea!?—grito Miguel en furia—¡Saben que las peleas están prohibidas!—

Gabriel sonrió sarcásticamente y Miguel le miro con más enojo.

—Mira quien lo dice, el causante de que padre prohibiera las peleas—

—¡Cuida lo que dices Gabriel!—grito Miguel

Gabriel agacho la cabeza, no se sentía arrepentido por lo que dijo pero sabía por experiencia que no sería bueno enojar mucho al arcángel porque podría desquitarse con otros. Miguel suspiro tranquilizándose ante la señal de Gabriel.

—¿Qué es lo que hiciste Gabriel?—pregunto cruzándose de brazos

Gabriel se mordió el labio ¿Por qué siempre tenía que ser él? Ni siquiera le daba el beneficio de la duda y ni siquiera se había atrevido a gritarle a Raphael por el estado en que lo dejo en el suelo, siempre le tenía que gritar a él frente a todos los ángeles atemorizados.

—No fue a los entrenamientos—acuso Raphael—estaba jugando y comiendo dulces con los más pequeños como siempre—

Miguel asintió con la cabeza a Raphael por la información.

—¿Tienes algo que decir en tu defensa?—pregunto Miguel mirando a Gabriel.

—Sí ¡Maldito acusador!—grito lanzándole a Raphael una bola de mermelada, no era su mejor opción pero sabía lo mucho que el sanador odiaba lo dulce entre sus alas y cabello.

Sonrió victorioso cuando el sanador se miró a si mismo con asco pero cambio de expresión cuando Miguel se acercó dándole una bofetada haciendo que todos los ángeles presentes soltaran un gemido de sorpresa y que los novatos que habían estado jugando con Gabriel comenzaran a llorar por el miedo.

Gabriel escucho los llantos por lo que miro a los novatos de reojo y sonrió amablemente, le había dolido e incluso le volteo la cara de lado pero hace mucho que se había reusado a caer ante una simple bofetada, sonrió a los novatos dándoles un pequeño guiño, esto calmo a muchos lo suficiente para dejar de llorar.

—Guárdale respeto, es tu superior—

—Algún día recuerdo haberle llamado hermano, igual a ti Miguel, un día fuiste mi hermano no mi general en jefe—

Gabriel miro a Miguel a los ojos conteniendo las ganas de frotarse el dolor de la mejilla y reteniendo el nudo de su garganta para que la voz no temblara, había dejado las lágrimas en sus ojos solo mostrándose vidriosos pero sin salir.

—Tú siempre has sido un consentido Gabriel, debes aprender tu lugar—

—¿Mi lugar?—se burló sarcásticamente—¿Cuál es ese? ¿Vivir viendo como atemorizas a todos para que te sigan? Porque ambos sabemos que sin temor nadie te seguiría, pero no, yo no te tengo miedo Mikey—

Agregó el apodo al final en forma de burla, para demostrar su punto, igual sentía que quería temblar porque en cierto sentido tenía miedo a su hermano mayor pero hace tiempo que había decidido dejar de llorar en el cuarto de Lucifer y comenzar a enfrentar todo lo que estaba sucediendo.

—¡No seas impertinente Gabriel! ¡Y no te atrevas a creerte superior a mí!—

—Tranquilo Miguel, no soy Lucifer así que puedes dejar de mirarme como si fuera a reunir un ejército para tu contra—comento Gabriel—Tú y Raphael pueden dejar de mirarme todo el tiempo esperando que haga lo mismo que mi hermano que aunque has prohibido hablar de él no me importa, yo le quería y le extraño y estoy seguro que habría hecho un trabajo mejor como encargado del cielo que tú estúpida bolsa de basur…—

Cayó al suelo sujetándose la mejilla, le había vuelto a dar otra bofetada aún más fuerte, lo suficiente para tirarlo al suelo dejándole una pequeña cortada en la mejilla, le dolía pero no lo demostraría, miro hacia arriba a Miguel y a Raphael, los rayos que surcaban los cielos eran más que una señal de lo molestos que estaban los tres arcángeles y de la pequeña pelea que estaban teniendo.

—¡Ve a tu habitación!—grito Miguel señalando el camino—Ya tratare contigo más tarde—

Gabriel apretó los puños poniéndose de pie, sabia a lo que se refería con "tratar con él" se refería a lo mismo que siempre, le castigaría por solo dar su opinión, se puso de pie retomando el camino indicado pero esta vez habían sobrepasado sus límites.

—Recuerda lo que eres Gabriel, un arcángel así que compórtate como tal—

Fue lo último que escucho decir a Miguel antes de retirarse y eras las últimas palabras que escucharía de su hermano por mucho tiempo.

Había hecho lo que creía mejor para él, ya no podía hacer nada en el cielo entre tanta desconfianza, no quería ver como el hermoso cielo en el que creció se iba deformando por Miguel y Raphael, como los alegres novatos cada vez eran más soldados que niños, no quería ver lo que se podría convertir si seguía por aquel camino por lo cual hizo un hechizo sobre él mismo.

Se cambió de aspecto, un cabello oscuro y ojos azules, se cambió de túnica a una gris algo desgastada y el último paso del hechizo era cambiar su edad a 6 años y a la vez ocultar su gracia muy dentro suyo, tenía la magia y todo lo que necesitaba, pero no sería más un arcángel del cielo o por lo menos por mucho tiempo.

Se transportó a otro mundo, otro universo diferente, un mundo frío y cubierto de hielo, con una fría tormenta, sintió el frío recorrer su piel y huesos pero eso no cambiaría nada, se ocultó detrás de unas rocas escuchando lo que sería una guerra a lo lejos.

Tenía lo que era necesario, había cambiado aquel pasado del mundo suplantando su lugar con el hijo de un rey, el rey de los llamados gigantes de hielo de aquel mundo de frío, estaba mezclado en sus pensamientos y el frío cuando vio una sombra sobre él.

—¿Estas bien?—pregunto lo que era un hombre mayor canoso.

Gabriel sonrió al hombre en respuesta estirando las manos hacia él, no hablaría por el momento, quería entrar por completo en el papel al que había decidido ir.

—Ven, te llevare conmigo—

El hombre le cargó, hipnotizado por el niño sabiendo quien podría ser y queriendo tomar provecho de sus enemigos aunque al ser el padre de todo también lograba sentir algo diferente en el pequeño niño, algo que no era caracteriztico de su mundo pero lo ignoraría por el momento.

Había elegido ese destino sobre todos sabiendo al reino al que iría, Asgard, un reino donde podría aprender magia y trucos tal como Lucifer le estaba enseñando antes de ser echado, le había comentado a Miguel que quería seguir aprendiendo pero Miguel solo desconfió más en él haciendo que cualquier cosa relacionada fuera encerrada en una habitación bajo llave.

Se transportó a otro mundo, uno más cálido y con más belleza, sonrió ante la hermosa vista de un lugar más cálido, el rey que le cargaba solo sonrió al ver la cara del niño y camino dentro del castillo que era su hogar.

Había dejado al niño en una gran habitación mientras el hombre hablaba con una mujer que suponía era su esposa quizás con el pensamiento que él niño no comprendería de lo que hablaban.

—No puedes traer un niño para un plan, no puedes criarlo para que cuando crezca y tome el trono que le corresponde vaya a inclinarse antes Asgar—reclamo la mujer algo molesta—es cruel apartar a un hijo de su madre—

—El niño tiene miedo, estaba asustado y con frío, posiblemente habría muerto en mitad de la guerra, solo quiero darle un hogar y una familia, sí puede que piense en él como un seguro para el futuro pero eso no cambia las cosas—

—Pero…—

—¿No querías otro hijo? No puedes tenerlos y él necesita una madre, considerarlo—interrumpió el hombre

La mujer rubia lo observo unos momentos antes de girarse hacia Gabriel acercándose al pequeño que estaba sentado en el suelo.

—Pequeño—murmuro la mujer tristemente

—Mamá—dijo Gabriel sonriendo y tocando la mano de la mujer.

La reina sonrió alegremente y cargó a Gabriel entre sus manos abrazándolo y alzándolo hacia arriba.

—Aquí esta mamá pequeño Loki y siempre estará aquí—


	2. Estoy feliz como estoy

Su nuevo "hermano" era algo brusco, era mayor, como siempre le había tocado ser hermano menor y por lo tanto su hermano era el heredero al trono, no le importaba mucho porque no era su objetivo pero en cierto momento era injusto pensarlo de esa manera.

Thor era más de peleas y combates siempre queriendo hacerse más fuerte y demostrando su valentía, pero Loki le gustaba leer, había tenido suficiente de las peleas por todo el cielo y no quería practicar esas tonterías allí, solo quería estar tranquilo practicando su magia y trucos.

Su madre era dulce, amable y siempre amorosa dispuesta a consentir a sus hijos, Loki se había maravillado con tal mujer pues nunca había tenido una madre, en cambio el padre de todo era más estricto y siempre tenía la preferencia con Thor.

Ya habían pasado más de seis años desde que estaba allí.

—Madre ¿Puedo tener otro libro de hechizos?—pregunto Loki sentado en la mesa del comedor

—Vaya ¿Ya te has terminado el ultimo que te compre?—

Loki asintió feliz a su madre haciendo en ella una mirada de orgullo.

—Eres un chico muy sabio, estoy orgullosa y tu Thor, te haces fuerte cada día, me alegro de tenerlos como mis hijos—comento su madre con una sonrisa—Te daré los libros que quieras hijo mío—

Estaba feliz, no quería marcharse, tenía todo lo que necesitaba y no tenía por qué preocuparse por guerras o por otras cosas además de que podía refugiarse en el amor de una madre cariñosa siempre presente para envolverlo en un abrazo si llegaba llorando, no como su verdadero padre que le había abandonado a merced de sus hermanos.

Bajo la cabeza en tristeza, quizás sus hermanos no se preocupaban de que hubiera desaparecido, quizás hasta estarían felices de que sus problemas se fueron con él, después de todo ya no tenían que preocuparse de que aliara a los ángeles en una guerra contra el cielo, pero el recordarlo le ponía triste, el tener que haber sido empujado hasta el extremo de cambiar de identidad y de familia para poder sentir un cálido abrazo.

—¿Pasa algo hijo mío? ¿Por qué esa cara triste?—pregunto su madre preocupada

Loki sonrió sacudiendo de su cabeza aquellos pensamientos y recuerdos, no los necesitaba por ahora y en un tiempo.

—No madre, todo bien solo estaba pensativo—

—Pues sigue pensando así y se te fundirá el cerebro hermanito—bromeo Thor sacudiendo la cabeza de Loki

—Al menos me esfuerzo en pensar más de una vez al día—contesto con sarcasmo

—Deberías usar ese tiempo de pensar para entrenar—dijo Thor levantando una cuchara como si fuera una espada—Yo ya derrote a todos los soldados y ya no hay nadie que se me enfrente—

El padre de todo río ante su hijo mayor orgulloso.

—Vamos Thor, aun no has derrotado a los animales del reino y no te has enfrentado a ningún ser de otro mundo—

—¡Algún día lo hare padre!—Thor salto poniéndose de pie sobre su silla—¡Derrotare a todo el que vaya contra Asgard y así conseguiré gobernar los nueve reinos!—

Thor tomo el brazo de Loki haciendo que se pusiera de pie a su lado.

—Por eso quiero que Loki entrene, quiero que vaya a las batallas conmigo para ambos triunfar en cada mundo—

Loki sonrió a su hermano, quizás no era tan malo tener un hermano que no pensaba mucho las cosas, al menos este si pensaba más en todos y no solo en él.

—Claro hermano—alzo la voz Loki sonriente—¡Estar a tu lado en cada momento!—

—

Había logrado progresar en su magia considerablemente, podía hacer los trucos que quisiera a cualquier momento solo agitando la mano y Thor había superado a cualquier ser de Asgard haciéndose generales de los ejércitos junto con muchos otros amigos suyos casi tan fuertes como él.

Tendrían alrededor de 16 años en aquella edad, Loki sonreía mientras sujetaba un libro en sus manos, miraba a su hermano pelear y reír con sus otros amigos, un niño perseguía a otro jugando y sin darse cuenta chocaron contra él.

—¡Lo sentimos su majestad!—grito uno de ellos con miedo mientras ayudaba a su amigo a ponerse de pie.

Loki sonrió a los pequeños, siempre había sido bueno tratando con los niños y los más pequeños feliz de hacerlos reír.

—Es un insulto lo que han hecho—dijo sonando seriamente, vio la cara asustada de los niños con diversión—Castigare esta ofensa con…cosquillas—

Se acercó cargando a ambos niños haciéndoles cosquillas a cada uno escuchando con alegría las pequeñas risas que llenaban sus oídos, los bajo sonriente.

—Tengan más cuidado, podrían lastimarse—comento

—Gracias majestad—

Antes de que se fueran conjuro un par de dulces para cada uno despidiéndose, realmente extrañaba a los novatos del cielo, era lo único que le causaba alegría y ahora los había abandonado, esperaba que estuvieran creciendo alegremente y no como soldados bajo el mando de Miguel, era imposible pero tenía esperanzas en aquello.

—Loki—su hermano interrumpió sus pensamientos—Nos anunciaron que hay visitantes de otro mundo en la sala del trono de nuestro padre, se solicita que vayamos—

Loki sonrió, era algo fastidiosos siempre estar presente en cada evento del reino e incluso siempre que había simples visitas pero era parte de ser príncipe por lo cual tenía que acostumbrarse.

—Bien, vamos hermano que a padre no le gusta esperar—

Sintió como Thor le rodeo con un brazo empujándolo un poco, Loki le empujo de vuelta y ambos rieron.

Llegaron a la sala del trono, Loki retrocedió un poco por una presencia conocida, era algo que le asustaba admitir pero también podría pensar que sería solo su pensamiento, sus hermanos no podían haberle descubierto ¿verdad? Había tomado todas las precauciones posibles.

Se asomó por la puerta para la sala del trono contemplando con horror una de sus peores pesadillas, retrocedió por el miedo.

—¿Loki? ¿Hermano qué te pasa?—pregunto Thor ligeramente sorprendido por la reacción de su hermano—Parece que hubieras visto un fantasma—

—Yo…—

Lo pensó unos momentos, sí actuaba de forma extraña alertaría cualquier cosa y estaba seguro que si ya le hubieran descubierto habrían ido por él directamente sin presentarse ante un ser inferior como era el padre de todo, así que respiro profundo, no tenía que mostrar ninguna señal solo ser el mismo Loki que siempre.

—No es nada hermano, entremos—

Ambos dioses entraron por la puerta pasando por la sala, Loki observo atentamente a los dos seres alados parados en medio de la sala del trono, Miguel y Raphael estaban allí. Miro a ambos arcángeles con superioridad, había aprendido eso de los paganos, sentirse superiores solo por creerse dioses.


End file.
